The Mystery Begins: Search for the cup
by HOASibunaFabina
Summary: There never was a Nina Martin in her place in a girl with brown hair. Meet Savannah Morgan the chosen one. She loves mysteries and will do anything for her friends. Savannah may look like she's little miss perfect but she's far from it. rated T because i'm paranoid. Go to my profile for the pictures
1. Chapter 1

Savannah Morgan- Born and raised in Nevada and has lived there her entire life. She was raised by her grandmother since her parents died. She is tan and has brown hair and brown hair. She always straightens her hair. Her hair is naturally wavy and goes to her mid back and clips her side bangs up. She works for a restaurant in the summer. She is unique and willing to do anything for her friends. She is best friends with Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian. But she might feel like her and Fabian might become something more than friends. Her best friends in America are Ana, Jade, Brad, and Alex. She loves scary/horror movies, disney movies, Harry Potter/ Hunger Games/ Percy Jackson movies, and Buffy the vampire slayer movies. She loves all books. She is the leader of Sibuna.


	2. Arrival part 1

**Yeah this is the first official Chapter for The mystery begins: Search for the cup. I forgot to say that in this story girls have their own closet and have their own vanity and Savannah has her ears pierced once and her bellybutton pierced. Read & Review.**

Chapter 1: Arrival Part 1

As I waited at the train station for my cab I asked myself, "I did order a cab right?" I remembered the phone call I had with the taxi company. I said, "Yeah I did."

Just as I did a cab pulled up and a man stepped out and asked, "Savannah Morgan?"

I replied, "The one and only." The man replied, "So your American then?"

I replied, "Yeah was it the accent?" The man grabbed my luggage and said, "No it was the American flag poking out of your folder." I looked down and saw that the flag my friend Ana had gave me was poking out of my folder.

The man opened the door for me and we were off. As we were on the way to the Anubis school I redid my side bangs. My Gran sent me a text message saying, _I hope everything is alright in England Savannah. I know that your going to do great. Good Luck my Darling._

The man asked, "Is that your parents calling to check up on you?" I replied, "No it's my grandmother. My Gran's raised me and I've never been away from Nevada but I'm so excited to be going to boarding school."

As we pulled up to the school the man said, "It's a big place. Where do you need to be Savannah?"

I opened my folder and looked at my boarding papers and said, "It says here that I'm in the House of Anubis."

The driver then drove us to the school and I got out. I was finally here after a 15 hour flight (from Los Angeles since I couldn't find any good ones from Nevada) and a 2 hour train ride I was finally here.

As the cab driver brought my luggage to Anubis House I chased after him.

As I was chasing after him I accidentally knocked into a girl with dark red hair. I said, "I'm so sorry it's my first day."

I then continued my chase after the taxi driver. When I caught him he was in front of Anubis House. I took the money out of my purse and paid him.

He said, "Cheers." I turned around and was awestruck by the house it was amazing it was just how I imagined it was.

I grabbed my luggage and walked up the door and went to the door and was about to knock when the door opened as if it sensed my presence. I said, "Hello?"

But when nobody answered I just walked in. I turned around when the door shut behind me and when I turned back a man was there.

The man said, "Isn't the bell working?" Who was this guy and why was he so strict? I said, "I'm not sure. The door was open so I just came in." I extended my hand and said, "Hi I'm Savannah Morgan."

The guy then took out his fob watch and said, "Your late. 2 weeks late." I replied, "I know but my Gran and I didn't find out about the scholarship until.."

The guy interrupted me saying, "I don't care why." Really? How rude can you be. I was about to say something when a lady came down and said, "Victor Rodenmarr I hope your giving the new girl the warmest of welcomes. Well as warm as he gets anyway. Hello Sweetie I'm Trudy Rehmann your house mother. Welcome to Anubis House."

Victor then said, "This house was originally built in 1890 but wasn't named Anubis until 1922."

Trudy laughed, "She's a teenager she doesn't care about that stuff. It's all about hormones and vampires."

I thought, 'to true I do love the house of night series.'

Trudy lead me through the hallway and into the kitchen and said, "The kitchen's through here where I cook morning and evening meals. Delicious."

I looked at a picture of some old couple when Victor said, "The Frobisher-Smythe's. The original inhabitants."

I asked, "What happened to them?" Victor replied, "They died." Trudy said, "Let me show you to your room sweetie." Victor asked, "Is it ready?" Trudy replied, "Yes they've cleared it."

Victor then said to me, "This way Ms. Morgan." As Victor grabbed a picture off the wall Trudy said, "You are lucky to be in this house it's the nicest one. Despite Mr. Lovable."

I went upstairs following Victor and he was saying, "Boys rooms are downstairs and girls are upstairs. Nobody is wandering around after 9 o'clock and lights out is at 10 o'clock. And this is my office."

He was putting the picture in his office. He then said, "And nobody is allowed in my office without my permission."

We were walking towards were I guess was my room when I noticed a door all by it's self. I asked Trudy, "What's that?"

Trudy said, "Oh that's the attic."

Victor then said, "Going up into the attic or down in to the cellar is forbidden. Do I make myself clear Ms. Morgan?"

I replied, "Crystal." While I was thinking 'hiding something Victor.'

He then said, "And this is your room."

All three of us walked into the room and I saw a picture of the girl with dark red hair and some other girl. I asked, "Who's that?"

Trudy replied, "Oh that's Joy's." Victor said, "Joy has left us." Victor crumpled up the picture and threw it out while Trudy said, "Rather suddenly and unexpectedly if I may say so."

Victor said, "You may not. Your trunks have arrived I'll leave you to unpack."

Trudy was about to leave when I asked, "Trudy why is their 2 vanity tables?"

Trudy said, "The other one is Patricia's. Your roommates. You can tell which is her's by the dark items on them."

She then left and I went to my box that said **HAIR & Make-up**. I sat down on the chair near my vanity and took the tape off the box.

Since I style my hair all the time I use Bed Head since it was the only one that didn't grease up my hair.

I started with my Urban hair care products it was 6 products putting them near the mirror. I then grabbed my hair care for everyday styling. I grabbed my 2 recharging bottles and put them on the other side of the mirror. Next I grabbed my elasticate bottles and put them near the other bottles for hair care. I then grabbed my epic volume shampoo and conditioner and put them near the others. I then grabbed my finale thing for hair care which was stuff so in case my color went dull I could brighten in up which was called color goddess and put it on the first side for urban hair care products.

Since nobody was in the room with me I decided to take off my blue converse sneakers. I said out loud to nobody, "Alright have way done with my hair supplies." I then remembered my list that I had all of my stuff that I brought with me. I got out my journal with a S on it and checked off the items that I put out.

I then started with my smoothing, frizz control, and shine hair supplies. I grabbed my ego boast, control freak, and headrush to start and put them near my shampoo and conditioner. I then grabbed my spoil me, straighten out, after party, and smoothing stuff. I put them near the others. I then started on cu8rl enhancing.

I grabbed foxy curls, foxy curls mousse, my little jar with foxy curls, and on the rebound. I put them near my everyday hair care products. I then started on my thickening and volumizing supplies. I grabbed my superstar, superstar thickening spray, and small talk and put them near the smoothing, frizz control, and shine products.

I then grabbed my stuff for texturizing and grabbed my hard to get, punk out, and manipulator. I put them near my stuff for curls. I then grabbed the last two products for texturizing and put it near my curling items.

I grabbed my notebook and marked of the objects that I had already put out. I said, "Okay all I have left is hairspray, candy fixations, makeup, and hair straightener and curling iron."

I smiled to myself when my phone went off with a text message. It was from Gran I typed, _Sorry that I didn't text you earlier I've been unpacking. Everything is going great . I'll call you soon xoxo _

I grabbed my hairsprays maxxed-out, dirty secret, and fun times. I put them near volumizing and thickening supplies. I then grabbed my final two hairsprays hardhead and masterpiece. I put them near the others.

I then grabbed sugar dustm glaze haze, totally baked, sugar shock, and mega whip. And put them near the stuff for texturizing.

I then grabbed my first make up kit and put it in front of my mirror and then grabbed my second one and I put it out farther then the first one. I then grabbed my hair straightener and curling iron. I put them both on one of the kits and I was done with my hair suppplies.

I decided to start with my bed supplies. I grabbed my comforter and just as I was putting it on the girl I bumped into walked in saying, "Joy I looked all over. Who are you?"

I replied, "Savannah Morgan. I'm your new roommate. And if your looking for your old one I would talk to Victor he said that she left."

Patricia my new roommate then grabbed my bed stuff and threw it into the hallway.

I went after her and said, "Hey I know that your looking for your friend but there is no reason to take it out on me. Look I just got here and she wasn't here when I got here and all of her stuff was gone. It took me 17 hours to get here. Where do you think I put her?"

I then went back into the room and saw a phone and rabbit and brought them outside to Patricia and said, "If you do find her give her these because they're mine or yours."

Victor then walked over and said, "What is going on ?" Patricia then said, "That's what I would like to know. Where's Joy."

Victor said, "Joy's parent's came to school this afternoon and removed her."

Victor then handed me my bed stuff and said, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

I then walked back into my room and put my sheet on and my retro comforter. I put my pillows in the pillow case and grabbed my notebook and checked off the rest of the stuff that I had out.

I was about to start getting my movies and books out when I decided to go downstairs since it was almost time for supper.

I put back on my sneakers and went down. When I was waking down I heard my roommate saying that somebody already replaced her friend Joy. Really Patricia. Okay your friend left but there is no way that you can link me to that seeing as I was still in the train when she left.

I walked in and everybody stopped talking and I said, "Hi I'm Savannah. I'm from America."

A boy waved to me and another said, "Welcome space girl." He then did dome alien noises.

I said, "I may be from Nevada but I'm not an alien. But we have had some alien sightings."

He said, "Cool."

Sorry that I'm ending here but the rest will be up by next week.


	3. Arrival part 2

**Yeah second chapter of the mystery begins: search for the cup. And this isn't the only story that I'm going to be doing with a character in the place of Nina to see the list just look on my profile and vote for where Nina should be from in my stories.**

Chapter 2: Arrival part 2

As I walked to the table with my housemates I learned that their names were Mara, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, and Amber. There was another boy but he wasn't there yet.

I figured that there weren't any assigned seats so I sat across from Fabian because he was being the nicest to me. It was hard being so far away from Ana, Jade, Brad, and Alex but I'm sure once I made friends I would feel more at home.

Amber then came up to me and said, "That's my seat." I got up and said, "Sorry I didn't know that this was your seat." She asked, "Where's Mick?" Who the heck was Mick? I said, "I'm not sure."

She passed me the pepper and I sat down. Patricia said, "You heard Amber that's her seat." This girl was going to drive me crazy. I said, "Yeah but she's looking for Mick and nobody said anything about assigned seats."

Patricia gave me a dirty look but I just ignored it. Fabian said, "Patricia is head of the welcoming committee. Just sit anywhere you like."

I smiled at him and started eating. Alfie decided to eat with both his fork and the fork next to him. Mara said, "Alfie that's disgusting. Now you're probably going to choke on it. Alfie insisted, "It's delicious this way!" Jerome said, "Alfie don't play with your food," before hurling a wad of spaghetti at Alfie.

Before long there was a foot fight. Fabian said, "Really guys every meal?" Patricia then grabbed the water and dumped it on me. I was seriously getting pissed off now. I was going to tell her off when Victor came in and said, "Savannah phone call for you. What's going on?"

Patricia said, "Nothing just Savannah spilt water every where." Victor led me into the hallway and pointed to the phone. I picked it up and said, "Hello?" My grandmother was on the other end and said, "How's the world of boarding school. Come on tell me all."

I said, "It's amazing I love it here." Gran said, "Good. Have you made any friends yet?" I replied, "Yeah. So many you wouldn't believe. Gran it's supper which means dinner."

She said, "Yes Yes go. I'll call you later." We both hung up and I felt like I was going to start crying. My shirt was going to start sticking to my belly button piercing if I didn't get changed and soon.

I got up and walked upstairs and into my room and got changed. I wasn't going to go back downstairs so I got out my box that said **BOOKS**. I put in on the chair for my vanity and took the tape off.

I opened the drawer from my first filing cabinet with the key and got out the books by Lili St. Crow and was starting to put them in when there was a knock on the door.

I said, "Come in." It was Fabian he said, "Hey are you okay?" I replied, "Yeah just wanting to put some more of my stuff away." Fabian said, "Do you need any help?" I said, "You don't have to." Fabian replied, "I know but I want to." I said, "Okay just past me my books."

Fabian said, "So you like to read?" I replied, "Yeah I love it they all have a purpose in my life. Even if most of my books are mystery books, series, and books about Egypt."

Fabian said, "So you like different kinds of books." He handed me the last book.

Fabian said, "Don't let Patricia bother you Savannah. She's like that to everybody who is new." I said, "Thanks Fabian. I'm just having a bad day it took me 17 hours to get here and then when I finally get here I get accused of making somebody leave."

Fabian and I walked downstairs and I sat down while he did the dishes. Patricia then came back down from Victor's and said, "I can't believe that creep won't give me Joy's home number." She turned to me and said, "I know you have something to do with it newbie and I'm going to find out what it is." That's it I'm done with her. I said, "You know what Patricia I don't care. Believe what you want because it's not true."

I got up and walked back upstairs to my room and decided to take a shower. I grabbed my hair stuff and into the bathroom and locked the door. As soon as I finished I blow-dried my hair and put it into a fishtail braid and walked back into my room.

As I walked back into my room I saw that my room mate was there so I chose the high road and grabbed my box that said **MOVIES & DVD'S**. I opened the drawer on the filing cabinet that was for my movies and started putting away my scary movies.

My roommate (who was probably pissed about my outburst) asked, "What are you doing?" I replied, "Putting away my movies so that I have them away for tomorrow." As soon as I finished putting away my scary movies I started with my series movies and then my Disney movies.

As soon as I was done with my movies I locked the drawers and started with my pictures until I was done with them. This place was starting to feel more like home now that everything was going in place even though me and my roommate didn't get along.

I grabbed my boxes that said **CLOTHES**. I started putting clothes away and put and outfit out for tomorrow and then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and flossed.

I cleaned the mirror when Patricia came in with Mara and Amber and said, "Why did you clean the mirror!" I said, "Because it was full of steam." I then walked past them and put my uniform out for tomorrow and my bag with everything in it for school.

I then went to bed and the next thing I heard was my cell phone going off with my alarm. I got out of bed and saw that Patricia was still asleep so I grabbed my uniform and hair stuff and went to the shower.

As I got out I changed into my uniform and walked back into my dorm and straightened my hair and put on my usual make up on. I grabbed my comforter and put it back on the bed and put my pajamas in the closet and grabbed my phone, ipod, and tote bag. I walked downstairs and saw that Trudy was up and she said, "Savannah your up early." I replied, "Yeah I wanted to make sure I got to school on time." She had already put breakfast so I just had some toast and left.

I was walking to school when I saw an elderly lady who reminded me of Gran was sitting on a bench in front of Anubis house. She got up in front of me and I said, "Are you alright?" said, "That's my house." I led her to sit down.

I said, "I don't think so. It's a school." She insisted, "No that's my house." I decided just to agree with her and said, "Alright it's your house. It kind of suits you. Maybe you can tell me where you really live and I can take you back." I then noticed that she was wearing a short sleeve nightgown and I took off my uniform jacket and put it around her so she didn't catch a cold.

She said, "It's you isn't it. I knew you'd come." She grabbed my hand and I said, "I'm sorry." The lady said, "Sarah. Sarah. My name is Sarah."

I said, "Okay Sarah. Why don't you come inside for a cup of coffee."

Sarah said, "No I can't go inside. He's waiting he's always waiting." I said, "Alright just wait here a minute so I can get somebody to help you." She said hysterically, "Your coming back." I said, "Of course I am. I'm just getting you some help from the housemother." I ran inside and I told Trudy who told me where the old folks home was and I decided to bring her back.

When I walked in with her and the lady said, "As you see Emily is rather confused."

I thought but she told me her name is Sarah after she put her finger to her lips. I saw a picture of Anubis house and said, "That's Anubis house. She said that she use to live there."

The lady said, "I don't know about that but with most of these old dears you never can tell. Truth is we know very little about Emily's background."

She then said, "Isn't that right Emily!."

Emily/Sarah said, "There's no need to shout I'm not deaf."

She brought Sarah back to her room and put a blanket on her and asked me if I wanted a cup of tea. I didn't see why not nobody was missing me.

Sarah then got up and said, "I've been waiting so long protecting the secret now it's your turn."

She put a necklace in my hand and said, "But keep it well hidden or they'll take everything away from you in the end. There's treasure hidden in that house and only you have the power to find and protect it."

I then siad, "Emily. I know what it's like to miss the place you come from."

Sarah then said, "Sarah my name is Sarah. And you know me Savannah."

The lady then came back in and I said, "Sorry I have to go bye."

I walked back to school and was told to go the principals office. I walked to the principals office and knocked on the door. The principal said, "Enter."

I walked in and the principal said, "Ah you must be the new student Savannah Morgan." I walked up to his desk and he said, "I'm Mr. Sweet your principal and science teacher."

I said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Sweet. I just need my locker number and schedule." He said, "Of course." He handed me my locker number, key, a piece of purple paper, and my schedule.

I asked, "What's the paper for?" Mr. Sweet replied, "It's for you to write your name on your locker." The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and left. I looked was in the middle of Amber and Patricia's locker. This is going to be fun.

I leaned on my locker and wrote Savannah. I opened my locker with the key and put a few of my binders in it. I looked at my schedule at saw that I had English.

I closed my locker and then went to Ms. Andrews English class. I saw that Fabian was in this class but before I sat down I walked up to the teacher's desk and got my English textbook.

I then walked over to Fabian's desk and asked, "Is anybody sitting there? He replied, "No. Nobody." I sat down and got out my binder, pencil holder, and took out my best pen. Fabian said, "Wow your really prepared for your first day. Where were you last class?"

I replied, "Helping out an old lady down the street." The bell rang and class started. As soon as school ended for the day I walked home and decided to unpack the rest of my stuff.

Before I started unpacking I changed out of my uniform and into my clothes for the day. I started unpacking the rest of my clothes. My clothes were mostly from Hollister, American Eagle, Abercrombie& Finch, H&M, Forever 21, and Delia's.

I was in the last thing in my closet which was a sweatshirt from Las Vegas High School. It had been through a lot but so had me and my friends. I opened the fifth drawer of my filing cabinet with the key. I grabbed my box that said **CD'S**.

I took off the tape and grabbed my Superchick and 30 Seconds to Mars to CD's and put them in the drawer. There was a knock on the door and I said, "Come in." It was Amber she said, "Can we talk?" I replied, "Of course." We took a seat on my bed and Amber stated, "I'm sorry for last night. I should have known that you didn't know that I sat there. So I'm sorry."

I replied, "It's alright Amber. You probably didn't know that there was going to be a new student."

Amber said, "Your side of the room looks nice." My side was only half unpacked. I said, "Thanks Amber."

She left and I continued putting my CD's away.


End file.
